


Pleiades Station

by UnderTheFridge



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Military, Mission Reports, Space Stations, Weyland-Yutani, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge
Summary: The United States Colonial Marine Corps were commissioned to liberate Pleiades Station from a mutinous crew and a band of pirates, securing the safety of civilian hostages and returning control of the station to Weyland-Yutani.Zero casualties.
Kudos: 2





	Pleiades Station

**OPEN FILE? _Y_**

**FILE ACCESS GRANTED**

**Mission report summary - Pleiades station**

**Overview**

A resupply and repair dock for ships M class and smaller. Larger vessels can only be accommodated by reconfiguration of the station’s auxiliary modules: in this case, communication must be established at least eight standard weeks in advance of arrival. 

Supply of fuel, standard parts for all major shipwrights, and repair of all standard constructions, can be requested - custom work is assessed and undertaken on a per-case basis (station personnel reserve the right to refuse service to heavily modified or significantly non-standard constructions).

The station provides basic amenities to crews: alternatively, ship systems can be connected up to station supplies for the duration of the visit. An orbit around a local star provides the station with virtually unlimited solar power: the rocky planetoid beneath has been mined of useful resources and the hollowed-out structure provides solid containment for capacitors and life-support systems.

**History**

Established as a mining outpost on a planetoid of substantial mineral value, the station was constructed as mining operations were in progress, growing in and around the network of tunnels and chambers. The first service and habitation modules are no longer visible, having been subsumed by the rapid development of the structure.

Originally commissioned under a Seegson contract, control of the station was passed to Weyland-Yutani soon after mining commenced, due to the latter’s buyout of the majority of Seegson’s deep-space operations. Although Seegson were due to maintain ownership of mined resources, several legal disputes and a lack of available transport vessels ensured that the material gathered passed to Weyland-Yutani directly. All personnel employed in the facility were retained under new contracts: all artificial units (thirty-six of Seegson’s “Working Joe” networked androids and their central AI) were replaced with Weyland-Yutani synthetic humanoids.

Once all mineral deposits were excavated, and the planetoid deemed to be stable, docking structures were expanded and capacity added for ship maintenance, allowing the station to be converted to its current function - serving as a waypoint on an otherwise unbroken stretch of the “intergalactic highway” used by most FTL-capable vessels.

**Mission Background**

Remaining records from the station’s data centre indicate that a ship bearing falsified merchant credentials entered the primary docking bay, ostensibly seeking repairs for an unspecified engine malfunction. A number of individuals from the vessel entered the station openly bearing loaded weapons: an attempt was made to refuse entry and jettison docking clamps, but station crew were threatened and forced to retreat.

Lockdown was declared on the docking bay, and the order given to advise all civilian ships to unmoor and manoeuvre to a safe distance. This order was not transmitted to station command: a lone escapee from the primary docking bay took the initiative to deliver the message personally, thus ensuring that civilian vessels were alerted and able to leave before the situation escalated.

It appears that the blockage in this and subsequent communications was entirely intentional - a significant proportion of station crew were associated with the boarding party. A plan for mutiny had been established several months prior, and the entry of the rogue vessel was the signal to begin aggressions against station command.

All station officers and comms operators were taken hostage, assembled in the main concourse close the planetoid surface. Several pirate vessels emerged in-system, forming a protective cordon around the station. The majority of the crew joined the mutineers: those who stood in opposition were also taken as hostages. The intention of the takeover was to seize control of the station from Weyland-Yutani and hand it over to a known criminal organisation to serve as a centre for pirate activity. Hostages were to be released in response to the company agreeing to the mutineers’ demands. In case of non-compliance by the company, it was planned to execute the hostages, evacuate the station, and lay a quantity of mining explosives to destabilise the station and force it out of orbit, rendering it irretrievable.

**Colonial Marines involvement**

The United States Colonial Marine Corps were commissioned to liberate the station. Four destroyers, accompanied by a flotilla of auto-scouts, engaged the ships surrounding the station, allowing boarding craft with Colonial Marines personnel to approach the main structure unnoticed. Boarding actions were initiated at multiple points with squads instructed to capture key strategic locations and ensure the safety of hostages and - if possible - detain mutineers alive. The number of hostages, as well as the layout of the station, prevented the mounting of an effective defence: two mutineers were badly wounded, with several more sustaining minor injuries, before the Corps secured the main concourse. All hostages were released unharmed, and the ringleaders of the mutiny transferred to custody of Weyland-Yutani security forces. The station was restored to full functionality within one standard year, renovated with improved defences and new crew. Both sides sustained zero casualties.

\- WG (Lt.)

**End of mission report summary**

**ADDITIONAL FILE APPENDIX FOUND**

**OPEN FILE APPENDIX? _Y_**

Figures quoted in main report disregard observations made during boarding and reconnaissance actions by Colonial Marine Corps personnel: bodies found in multiple locations, isolated from one another and from high-traffic areas. Station logs from a few minutes before the mutiny show a string of priority-one muster commands, sent out one after another with coordinates matching locations in the facility where the wireless communications network had been disabled or damaged. Victims were terminated by single shots to the head from the rear at close to moderate range, and without exception were lying where they fell.

Unit data logs indicate that they were unaware of both the mutiny and of the intention behind their summoning, right up until small-arms fire obliterated their processors. They would have been obliged by hard-wired behavioural controls to attempt to de-escalate the mutiny and prevent harm to personnel, and thus were executed before they could interfere in a situation that had the potential for large-scale loss of human life.

Revised casualties: thirty-six.

\- B

**END OF FILE APPENDIX**


End file.
